


Rumors

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Pythonish's Challenge the First. Is Marcus cheating? The picture in the Prophet certainly makes it seem so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Katie picked up the photograph, grimacing as the woman in the picture gave her a triumphant smirk, her hand curled possessively around the large bicep of one Marcus Flint.

“Bastard,” she hissed, crumpling the picture in her fist and tossing it to the ground. Sighing, she trudged wearily into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than a hot drink and the warmth of her bed. The Pride had just won the League cup, defeating Puddlemere by a mere ten points. If only Griffin had caught the snitch ten minutes sooner, the Puddlemere would be the ones celebrating now.

Curling her hands around the hot mug of tea, she walked back into her bedroom, setting the cup down carefully on her dresser before stripping off her soiled uniform, tossing it half-heartedly at the laundry basket in the corner.

Katie pulled open her drawer and frowned. “Shit, I knew I forgot something,” she muttered, grabbing the last pair of knickers in the drawer, the ones she never wore unless everything else was dirty. Yesterday had been laundry day and she’d gotten wrapped up in designing a very complicated move with the other chasers.

Gathering up the pile, she dumped it into the basket. Dressing quickly, she grabbed the basket and walked to the front door, pulling it open and stopping short.

“Princess.”

Katie’s mouth sagged open and she dropped the basket, trying to shut the door in his face.

Marcus’s hand shot out, grabbing the edge of the door.

“Let go of my door!” Katie said furiously, shoving against it as hard as she could.

“Not until we talk, Princess,” he said firmly, pushing it open and stepping inside.

“We have _nothing_ to talk about!” she hissed, backing up and nearly tripping over the laundry basket. “And my name is Katie!”

“That picture isn’t what you think it is,” he said, shutting the door behind him, turning the lock. “I didn’t cheat on you-”

Katie held up her hand. “Save it, I’m done listening to your excuses. Get out!”

“No.” He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her, those deep green eyes that she loved so much filled with pain and something else, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I saw the picture, you stupid ass! Daphne Greengrass curled around you like a second skin! Don’t you dare try to deny it, it was in the Prophet for the whole fucking world to see!”

“Her name is Daphne Bole, and she’s married to one of my best mates. I did him a favor and escorted her to a society ball when he was called out of the country unexpectedly on family business.”

Katie snorted, shaking her head. “You really expect me to believe that?”

Marcus stared at her, his expression unchanging. “What reason would I have to lie to you, Katie?”

“What reason would I have to lie to you Katie,” she parroted, giving him a disgusted look. “I’ll tell you why you would lie to me, to save your skin because you knew that I would kick your ass to the curb the second I saw that picture!” Her voice had gone shrill and her mouth snapped shut as she spun around, stomping into the kitchen. Anywhere to avoid that stare.

She heard the door shut and her shoulders slumped, tears pricking her eyes. Wiping them away with the backs of her hands, she went back into the living room.

Her jaw dropped for the second time that night as she saw Marcus on his knees in the middle of the floor, looking up at her.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, why would I cheat, when I’m in love with you?”

Katie burst out in hysterical laughter, the tears from earlier spilling down her cheeks. He walked towards her on his knees, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. “I do love you, Princess, even if I don’t say it often enough. And I am innocent; Daphne likes to make trouble wherever she can. She knew that I was seeing someone, and when I wouldn’t tell her who, she dragged us in front of the photographer. Kevin didn’t get her the fur she wanted for Valentine’s Day, so she thought she could kill two birds with one stone, making him jealous and irritating me.”

She shook her head, hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders. “Sounds fishy to me, Flint.”

His arms tightened and he laid his head against her stomach. “Princess, I’m on my knees, do you really think I’d do that for just anyone?”

Katie sighed, running her hand through his thick, dark hair. “No, but you should have told me, instead of having Tracey Davis shoving it in my face and laughing after the match.”

He stood up and pulled her back into his arms, resting his forehead against hers. “I did try to tell you, but you ran off before I got the chance.”

Katie sighed again and he brushed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Am I forgiven?”

She looked up and the emotion swimming in his eyes was nearly her undoing. “Yes,” she breathed raggedly, her arms curling around his neck as he bent and swept her up into his arms, striding towards the bedroom.

“Good, I hate fighting with you,” he said, kicking the bedroom door shut with his foot. “But I love making up.”

Katie giggled as he laid her on the bed, covering her body with his. “Me too.”


End file.
